The Flowers are Blooming (teaser)
by CrystalShards64
Summary: (full summary in chapter) Everyone was waiting for a story, but the storyteller was different and set on telling a true story which was no happily-ever-after fairytale. Instead, it was about a human called Frisk on the surface, who was acting strange. Their friend's worry for them and ended up forced into a situation when every choice means someone they love meets their demise...


**''I'm going to tell you a story from my head and it's a real one, so let's begin. But be prepared, it may not have the ending you were expecting...''**

 **Frisk has finally achieved the True Pacifist Ending and is now living happily on the surface with all their friends. All seems well until a fateful Summer's day when Frisk makes the first sign something is up with them. They're acting slightly genocidal, and everyone is wondering what is up.**

 **Eventually, Frisk is drove to the point they kill an innocent monster. Realizing what they've done, Frisk tries to reset but using determination causes them great pain. When they finally manage it, Frisk wakes up to see a golden flower entwined around their soul.**

 **Every time Frisk spares it tightens, and if it continues this way Frisk's soul will be crushed, meaning Frisk is forced to fight, and is following the motto 'It's Kill or be Killed.' This is slowly driving them insane, and all of those close to them are being affected to.**

 **When the group find out what's going on, Frisk begs for their friends to kill them, so they can't can't harm anyone.**

 **Nobody can bring themselves to do it though, and as Frisk worsens it seems it's 'Kill or be Killed' after all...**

 **But can they really bring themselves to kill the kid who set them all free, even if sparing Frisk means their own demise?**

 **In a location with a fireplace**

A low chattering ran through the room as monsters and humans began to take their seats.

Everyone was waiting for something.

As a comforting and consoling warmth oozed from a roaring fireplace, a figure joined the crowd and took the only seat at the front, facing everyone else.

Everyone fell silent when they saw them.

''Now, I know I'm not usually here to tell stories,'' said the figure, in a low male voice. ''But seeing as- Cassy is it?- is sick, I'm going to be the substitute 'cause the others don't I'm getting out much.''

He gave a shrug at the fact, causing a few laugh, despite it wasn't that funny.

''But I'm not good with all these 'and they all lived happily ever after' stories, in fact I'm terrible at them, well apart from _The Fluffy Bunny_ but I read that straight from the book.''

Most of the crowd managed to spot the male didn't have a book with him.

''But I'm going to tell you a story straight from my head and it's a real one,'' he said. ''So I think it's time we start. But be prepared, it may not be the story with the ending you were expecting.''

Everyone was listening to his every word now.

''It started one hot Summer's day...''

 **One hot Summer's day**

''NGAH IT'S TOO HOT!''

Undyne pulled the beach hat she was wearing over her eyes as she walked with the rest of the group.

''W-Well I did say it w-was going to 26 degrees today,'' said Alphys, holding her hand.

''HAH! THE SUN SHALL NEVER BEAT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!'' Papyrus yelled triumphantly.

''But yeah I've got to admit it's really hot.''

''We'll reach the cafe soon and then we can have a well deserved rest,'' said Toriel. ''I do hope they have air conditioning.''

''Hm, maybe I ought to not have tea today,'' said Asgore.

''Y-You could try iced tea,'' said Alphys. ''It's really good.''

''Urgh I think I'm going to over heat,'' said Mettaton, snapping a dramatic pose 50% dramatic, 50% legs.

Frisk seemed to be the only one not bothered, skipping ahead of the rest, fringe plastered to their forehead with sweat.

They stopped and pointed to a small cafe, looking proud of themselves that they had seen it first.

''About time!'' said Undyne, heading in.

Much to everyone's relief there was air conditioning, a great relief after the merciless heat outside.

''Why hello everyone!'' said NiceCream Guy as the group walked in. ''What would you like today?''

''Mum, could I have ice-cream?'' signed Frisk.

''Well OK, as a treat, but remember to brush your teeth,'' said Toriel.

''COULD I ALSO HAVE ICE-CREAM?'' asked Papyrus.

''Everyone can have ice-cream,'' said Toriel, bringing out her purse. ''Now what flavours?''

A while later, when everyone was content and sitting at a table, the first sign appeared.

Frisk was licking their chocolate ice-cream when they looked at Papyrus. Papyrus was eating his ice-cream and didn't notice Frisk was staring.

Frisk turned away again and picked up the knife in the cutlery set on the table. They tapped Papyrus quite hard with it, with a curious look.

Papyrus lost 2hp.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HUMAN?'' he asked, with a hurt look.

''FRISK WHAT HAVE YOU DONEEEEEEE?'' exaggerated Mettaton.

''Not cool!'' said Undyne.

Frisk looked like they were about to do it again. Suddenly they shook their head and put the knife down, with a sad look.

''My child that was incredibly naughty! Apologize at once!'' said Toriel, looking very angry.

''Sorry Papyrus,'' Frisk signed, not looking him in the eye.

''THAT'S OK FRISK, I FORGIVE YOU!'' said Papyrus, hugging the small-sized ambassador.

Toriel who was ready to take Frisk home calmed down a bit, and carried on sipping her smoothie.

Sans, who hasn't been mentioned before, looked at Frisk.

When Frisk had sorta attacked, their soul appeared. But that wasn't Sans was thinking about. It had seemed to glitch for a moment.

Sans just shrugged it off and looked away. The kid probably just wanted to see if the knife was sharp.

 **Back in the location with a fireplace**

''Sans really shouldn't have shrugged it off,'' said the figure, his head resting on his hand.

It seemed the group listening had doubled, maybe even tripled, at this point.

''Wasn't Frisk the ambassador of the monsters?'' piped up a human girl with honey leather coloured pigtails.

''Yes they were, extremely merciful.''

''Then why did they want to test the sharpness of a knife?''

The figure was silent for a moment. ''I just said that Sans shouldn't have shrugged it off. If he hadn't he would've remembered that the ambassador wouldn't have wanted anything to do with a knife. And then maybe he would've prevented what happened next.''

The figure looked upset for a moment before scratching the back of his head.

''Well, uh, on with the story I guess. It continues on a not-so-hot Summer's day...''

 **A not-so-hot Summer's day**

More and more odd things began to show up with Frisk, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore them.

Most had lost count of the times Frisk had randomly grabbed a sharp object and held it up before dropping it with a puzzled yet sad expression on their face.

Eventually this habit seemed to die down and everyone decided to pass it as a weird phase.

''HEY PUNKS! WHO'S READY TO WATCH SOME FAMILY FRIENDLY ANIME!?'' yelled Undyne, bursting in on Toriel and Frisk eating cinnamon and butterscotch pie one day.

''A-Actually it's got quite gory scenes which may be unsuitable for younger viewers and minor sexual references-'' Alphys began.

''FAMILY FRIENDLY ANIME!'' Undyne yelled again. Alphys was silent this time.

Frisk jumped up and ran over to Undyne, arms up, signalling they wanted to be picked up.

''You want me to carry you there? WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS!?'' shouted Undyne, lifting Frisk above her head.

''Undyne please carry Frisk a more...suitable way,'' said Toriel, almost fainting at the sight of her child being so high up in a dangerous way.

''Y-Yeah you may d-drop them,'' said Alphys.

''HAH! ME, PREVIOUS LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, DROPPING THEM? I DON'T THINK SO!'' said Undyne.

Toriel shot Undyne a death glare.

Undyne quickly put Frisk on her back.

''PAPS WAKE UP, WE'RE GONNA WATCH ANIME,'' said Undyne, throwing her boot at the sleeping skeleton.

''W-WHAT'S GOING ON?'' said Papyrus, rubbing his eyes despite there not being much to rub.

''Anime.''

''UH OK,'' said Papyrus, he put the boot Undyne had chucked at him on and walked up to the rest.

''WHERE'S METTATON?'' he asked.

''At some photo shoot for a magazine he's making,'' said Undyne.

''MTT Magazine,'' Frisk signed. Their expression looked a bit strange.

''And Asgore?''

''Apparently Mettaton asked him to cut hedges in the shape of his face, uh Mettaton's face, not Asgore,'' said Alphys. ''That would be kinda weird.''

''Agreed,'' said Toriel. ''Now where's this incredible anime you want us to watch so badly?''

''Here!'' announced Undyne, bringing out a DVD case. ''This is my baby- Frisk what are you doing?''

Frisk had wrapped their arms around Undyne's neck and was proceeding to press hard against it, Undyne choking slightly.

She easily managed to prise Frisk's hands off.

''Punk you wanna fight!?'' she yelled. Frisk shrunk back. Undyne grinned. ''You should've just said so, look you've got your choking hold all wrong.''

Undyne then proceeded to teach Frisk how to properly choke people, making everyone (Frisk included) apart from Undyne feel uncomfortable.

''Can we please just watch the anime?'' said Toriel eventually.

Undyne nodded and walked to the living room.

Sans followed.

''Wait where did he come from?'' asked Alphys.

Nobody heard.

 **2 seasons, 3 movies and a spin-off series later**

Undyne switched the TV off.

''Well that was great, wasn't it?'' she said.

Sans had fallen asleep as soon as the first episode started.

''WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO WITH THAT STICK?'' said Papyrus.

''What stick?'' signed Frisk.

Toriel had covered Frisk' eyes as soon as the scene had come on.

''Unsuitable for some older viewers as well,'' said Alphys, still dabbing her eyes from the death of- oops! Sorry, spoilers, watch the first season series finale.

Frisk was fiddling with their hands, making the choking hold on thin air over and over again.

''Hey you're getting it!'' said Undyne proudly, spotting them.

''B-But...'' signed Frisk before continuing the choke hold.

OK, I know Frisk is a mute couldn't actually stutter but they probably would've been doing it if they could speak.

''Are you OK my child? You're looking very pale,'' said Toriel. She placed her hand on Frisk's forehead. ''You're very hot, maybe a fever, you should go to bed right this second.''

Sans finally woke up.

Toriel attempted to hold Frisk's hand but they carried on practicing the choke hold, again and again and again.

Eventually she just settled for placing her hand on their back and leading them to their room.

Sans watched.

And then Frisk managed to finish signing.

''But I didn't mean to. I just thought it was right for some reason. I'm still doing it, I'm still doing it...''

They disappeared around the corner.

Sans knew something was up now. He couldn't just shrug it off this time.

''SANS? ARE YOU OK?'' asked Papyrus.

Sans nodded. ''Yeah...''

 **In the location with the fireplace**

''What's happening to Frisk?'' asked an eagle-like monster.

''You'll find out soon,'' said the figure. He looked at the crowds which was now almost spilling onto the streets. ''Oh wow, they're not all here for the story, are they?''

''Probably. It's a great story!'' said a small boy with ginger hair and freckles.

''Well then I shall continue. The next day...''

 **The next day**

''I'M HERE DARLINGS!''

Mettaton burst into the house, numerous bags on his arms.

''Please lower your voice, Frisk is still sick,'' said Toriel, but greeted the robot with a warm smile even so.

''Oh, uh, sorry. I'm here darlings!'' Mettaton repeated quieter.

''Ton...Ton...'' said Frisk weakly. They were sitting on the sofa wearing a very fluffy dressing gown. Everyone else was sitting around them.

Mettaton sat next to Papyrus on the sofa and waved at Frisk.

''Sorry I couldn't be here sooner darling, the photographer was useless and holding me up,'' he sighed. ''Well anyway, I've brought you a few presents to make you feel better.''

He dumped all the bulging bags he was carrying onto the table.

Frisk's eyes widened and pointed to themselves.

''Yep that's all for you sweetheart.''

Frisk literally dived into the pile while everyone watched. Toriel turned around and went over to the dishes.

The water bursts out all over her arms so she grabbed a towel to dry her soaking arms off.

'' 'Water' you doing there?''

Toriel chuckled and finished drying herself off before turning around to see Sans.

'' 'Shore' I'll tell you, just drying up,'' she replied.

Sans grinned. ''So I've been meaning to ask you something,'' he said.

''Uh, OK...'' said Toriel, scratching the back of her head.

''Is it possible I could take the kid to Grillby's? I heard the new and improved version has great ketchup,'' said Sans.

''Oh,'' said Toriel, expecting something more serious. ''Well it might do them some good to get some fresh air, but make sure they're OK.''

''Of course, I'll keep an eye socket on them,'' said Sans with a wink. He walked back to the group.

Frisk was now wearing a hat and clutching a giant teddy bear with a huge pink bow whilst eating chocolates from an expensive looking box.

''Hey Frisk get dressed, we're going to Grillby's,'' said Sans, sitting down.

Frisk gave a gasp of delight and grabbed a handful of new clothes before running off to get changed.

When Frisk eventually returned, they were wearing a purple T-shirt with a blue star on it and a pair of dark blue trousers.

They still looked tired but were smiling bravely, holding onto Sans' hand.

The two headed to the door.

''DARLING IT IS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE,'' yelled Mettaton, throwing a diary and pen at Frisk, who didn't see it.

Sans, with lightning quick reflexes, caught it and handed it to the puzzled Frisk.

''There you go kid,'' he said.

The two stepped onto the streets and made their way across the pavements.

The new Grillby's was quite far away but Sans said he knew a 'shortcut' and soon they were inside, the temperature much better than the freezing winds which were blowing outside.

''Hey Grillbz,'' said Sans.

Grillby waved and came over.

''Hm...I'll have some fries, what about you kid?''

''Toriel says I should eat my greens, especially as I'm feeling sick. Oh, and also lots of water and nothing else,'' signed Frisk.

''And...?'' said Sans.

''I'll have a burger and chocolate milk please.''

Sans laughed and ruffled Frisk's hair.

''OK Grillby, a burger, some fries and a glass of chocolate milk, put it on my tab,'' said Sans, reaching for a bottle of ketchup.

He sat back and took a swig as everyone around them began to slow down and completely frozen.

Frisk looked around, confused.

''Alright kiddo, something is up and I wanna know what it is,'' said Sans, looking at the ceiling absent-mindedly.

''Uh...what do you mean?'' signed Frisk, a bead of sweat running down their forehead.

''Don't play the innocent kid with me,'' said Sans, finally looking at them. ''You've been acting strange and I'm getting concerned. If there's something wrong just tell us and we can try to help.''

''But it's hard to help,'' signed Frisk. ''When you don't even know what's wrong, and I don't know. I don't mean it like I'm trying to hide something from you, I'd never do that, it's just I'm not sure what is going on. I sort of just think I should do something and I do it, I don't know why and it's kinda freaking me out. I'm scared, Sans.''

Tears were beginning to slide down Frisk's cheeks.

Sans handed them a tissue and sighed.

''Don't cry,we'll find out what's up, I promise,'' he said, smiling determinedly.

Suddenly the world started moving again and Grillby walked over with their food.

Sans hated making promises of course, but in times like these, it was probably the only thing the kid had.


End file.
